The Perfect Plan
by avscarlet
Summary: Agatha merutuki hubungannya dengan Tedros yang sangat berbeda dengan pasangan-pasangan lain, bahkan jauh dari kata akur. Namun, benarkah seperti itu kenyataannya?
**Disclaimer:** School for Good and Evil © Soman Chainani. I own nothing but the story

 **Warning(s):** OOC, AU, fluff(?), Tagatha

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

Agatha menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan tidak sabar. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. Ekor matanya tak henti-hentinya mengerling ke arah jam dinding disampingnya. Dua jam sudah dia duduk sendirian di sebuah café untuk menemui seseorang. Gelas kaca dihadapannya yang semula terisi penuh oleh _vanilla latt_ _é_ telah tandas hampir setengah jam yang lalu. Namun orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang.

Gadis bersurai hitam pendek itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celana _jeans_ nya, mencoba menelepon orang yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula, panggilan tersebut dijawab oleh mesin penjawab otomatis. Dengan kesal dilemparkannya benda persegi panjang itu ke atas meja. Sudah cukup! Agatha tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Dengan kesal Agatha mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya dan meletakkannya di meja. Dimasukkannya ponsel ke dalam saku dan dia berdiri, berniat meninggalkan _café,_ tepat saat orang yang ditunggunya baru saja membuka pintu _café_. Agatha memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali duduk. Ekspresi kesalnya tak berubah ketika seorang pemuda pirang menggeser tempat duduk dihadapannya dan tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat," ucap pemuda itu. Sebuah senyum tetap terukir di wajahnya.

 _SEDIKIT?_ batin Agatha berteriak kencang. _DUA JAM ITU KAU BILANG SEDIKIT?_ Namun Agatha tak mengatakannya dengan lantang. "Darimana saja kau?" tanya gadis itu dingin.

Tedros menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. " _Well,_ kau tau 'kan, akhir-akhir ini jalanan begitu padat dan sebagainya.."

Hening. Agatha tidak merespon. Dia hanya melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela, pada kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang tanpa adanya kepadatan sedikitpun.

Pemuda itu mengikuti arah pandang Agatha, kemudian menghela nafas panjang saat mengerti alasannya sama sekali tidak masuk akal. "Dengar Agatha, aku tau kita memang sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di tempat ini sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi aku sibuk, oke?" Agatha menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Err... ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan," lanjutnya gugup.

Agatha bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kedua tangannya kembali disilangkan di depan dada. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Maaf telah mengganggumu saat kau sedang sibuk, Mr. Tedros Pendragon." Seusai berkata seperti itu, Agatha segera bergegas keluar dari _café_ , mengabaikan Tedros yang menatap kepergiannya dengan bercampur antara kecewa dan bersalah.

~SS~

Selalu seperti itu. Pertemuannya dengan Tedros selalu berakhir dengan sebuah pertengkaran. Terkadang karena kesalahan Agatha, terkadang pula karena kelalaian Tedros. Sungguh, gadis itu heran, mengapa hubungan mereka tidak bisa seperti pasangan-pasangan lain yang selalu tampak dekat dan tidak pernah bertengkar? Dan juga, mengapa meskipun mereka sering kali bertengkar, Agatha tidak pernah bisa melepaskan Tedros?

Cinta itu memang rumit. Setahun yang lalu, Agatha bahkan membenci semua yang ada dalam diri Tedros. Ketampanannya, ketenarannya, rambut pirangnya, sifat angkuhnya dan segala macam hal lain yang dimiliki oleh Tedros. Namun seolah takdir mereka diikat oleh seuntai benang merah, keduanya tergabung dalam satu kelompok di sebuah proyek mata pelajaran. Dan sejak itulah Agatha mulai mengenal Tedros yang sebenarnya. Dibalik ketampanannya, ketenarannya, dan topeng angkuhnya, Tedros hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa. Tak kurang ataupun lebih.

Karena itu, saat Tedros mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Agatha beberapa bulan yang lalu, gadis itu menerimanya. Meskipun sejujurnya Agatha masih tidak mengerti mengapa orang seperti Tedros menyukai Agatha yang notabene sama sekali tidak menarik, bahkan teman-teman sekelasnya sampai menjulukinya 'Penyihir'.

Namun, jika tahu hubungannya dengan Tedros akan seperti ini, dulu Agatha pasti akan menolak pemuda itu tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Agatha menggulingkan badannya ke ujung tempat tidur untuk menggapai ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas. Tak ada satupun panggilan tak terjawab ataupun pesan masuk dari Tedros. Gadis itu mengerang kesal. Mengapa Tedros belum menghubunginya? Apakah dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah telah membuat Agatha menunggu sendirian selama dua jam? Apa harus Agatha yang menghubunginya duluan? Jika iya, apa yang harus dia katakan? Meminta maaf pada Tedros? Tapi Agatha tidak melakukan kesalahan. Iya 'kan?

Apabila dipikirkan kembali, Agatha memang berbuat kesalahan. Gadis itu sudah marah pada Tedros dan tidak mau mendengar alasan pemuda itu datang terlambat. Tapi hei, dua jam itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Dan jika Tedros tahu dia akan terlambat selama itu, dia seharusnya menghubungi Agatha dulu.

Sebuah pemikiran tiba-tiba merasuki benak Agatha. Mungkin baterai ponsel tedros sedang habis saat itu. Mungkin ponsel Tedros tertinggal di rumah. Mungkin ponselnya sedang dalam mode hening. Dan kemudian bermunculan berbagai kemungkinan lainnya, membuat Agatha menjadi merasa bersalah.

Kembali dipandangnya layar ponselnya, dan gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk menelepon Tedros.

Dering pertama, tidak ada jawaban.

Dering kedua, masih tidak ada jawaban.

Dering ketiga, terdengar sebuah suara. Agatha baru saja membuka mulut untuk berbicara saat mengetahui bahwa suara itu adalah suara penjawab otomatis.

Gadis itu mengerang kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang, dilemparkannya ponselnya ke bawah tempat tidur sampai berbunyi nyaring saat berbenturan dengan lantai keramik. Kemudian dia bergelung di tempat tidur dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal, mencoba untuk melupakan kekesalannya pada sang pemuda pirang.

~SS~

Tedros memencet tombol di ponselnya berkali-kali dengan gelisah. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Agatha baru saja meneleponnya. Mungkin ingin meminta maaf, seperti yang dilakukan gadis itu biasanya. Namun karena sibuk membahas rencananya dengan Sophie, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ponselnya bergetar. Dan sekarang, Agatha sudah tidak mau menjawab teleponnya.

"Rileks Teddy, aku yakin Agatha tidak marah padamu," kata Sophie, mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi dia marah padaku tadi sore! Saat aku terlalu sibuk menyiapkan kejutan itu denganmu dan membuatnya menunggu selama dua jam."

Sophie memutar kedua mata _emerald_ nya. "Tentu saja dia marah! Dua jam itu bukan waktu yang sebentar!"

Tedros hendak membantah lagi, namun Sophie melanjutkan, "Tapi aku yakin, setelah mendapat kejutan itu, amarahnya akan langsung lenyap."

Ekspresi gelisah mulai luntur dari wajah tampan Tedros. Pelan-pelan diletakkannya ponselnya diatas meja. Ditatapnya Sophie dalam-dalam. "Kau yakin dia akan menyukai kejutan ini?"

Sophie terkesiap. Matanya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat dan sebelah tangannya ditekankan di dada secara dramatis. "Aku mengenalnya lebih lama darimu—dari siapapun, dan kau masih meragukanku?" Kemudian dia mendecak. "Tenang saja! Bahkan orang yang kasar dan sarkastik seperti Aggie pun pasti akan menyukai kejutan ini. Percaya saja padaku, oke?"

Dan dengan enggan, Tedros pun mengangguk.

~SS~

Keesokan paginya, Agatha terbangun saat ibunya berpamitan untuk bekerja. Masih setengah mengantuk, Agatha menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali berkutat dengan selimutnya yang hangat, tak menangkap beberapa kata yang digumamkan ibunya setelahnya. Dering keras ponselnya dari bawah tempat tidur membuat gadis itu tak bisa memejamkan matanya kembali. Sebelah tangannya meraba-raba kolong tempat tidur hingga menyentuh sebuah benda persegi panjang yang segera diambilnya.

Sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab dan sebuah pesan masuk. Semuanya dari Tedros.

 _Aku minta maaf soal kemarin. Hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, akan kujemput nanti pukul tujuh malam._

Masih kesal dengan ulah Tedros, Agatha memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pesan tersebut dan kembali tidur.

~SS~

Pukul tujuh malam tepat, Tedros sampai di depan rumah Agatha. Pemuda itu mengenakan celana _jeans_ warna biru yang dikombinasikan dengan kaus motif garis-garis, jas berwarna biru tua yang dibiarkan terbuka dan sepatu _sneakers_ putih, sesuai dengan saran—perintah—Sophie. Gadis pirang itu bersikeras bahwa penampilan Tedros harus semenarik mungkin agar mendapat nilai _plus_ dari Agatha.

Tedros menatap pintu depan rumah Agatha dengan gugup. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang dan memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu dihadapannya. Tak lama kemudian, pintu berderit terbuka, menampakkan wajah Agatha yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar. Selembar handuk tersampir di lehernya dan air menetes-netes dari dagunya, pertanda gadis itu baru selesai mandi.

"Hai," sapa Tedros kikuk.

Agatha mengamati penampilan pemuda di hadapannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki tanpa ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

Merasa risih karena terus diamati, Tedros melanjutkan, "Er, kau sudah siap?"

Agatha mengamati Tedros sekali lagi sebelum menjawab, "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ganti baju," dan mempersilahkan Tedros memasuki rumahnya. Pemuda itu mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa ruang tamu sementara Agatha melenggang menuju kamarnya.

Tak selang beberapa lama, gadis itu keluar dengan mengenakan celana _jeans_ biru tuannya yang longgar dipadu dengan atasan denim. Penampilan itu membuat sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah Tedros. Benar-benar simpel khas Agatha.

Tedros segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan keluar rumah beriringan dengan Agatha. Gadis itu tidak berkata apapun, Tedros pun enggan memulai pembicaraan. Keheninangn diantara mereka masih terus berlansung hingga mobil Tedros melaju di jalan raya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Tedros memecah keheningan.

"Tidak," jawab Agatha singkat.

Tedros menghela nafas panjang. Agatha jelas-jelas masih marah padanya, dan hal itu membuatnya mulai putus asa. Kemudian kata-kata Sophie kembali terngiang di telinganya. _Tapi aku yakin, setelah mendapat kejutan itu, amarahnya akan langsung lenyap._ Pemuda itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada setir mobil. Sekarang belum saatnya untuk menyerah. Dia pasti bisa membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Kejutan itu pasti berhasil. Kejutan itu _harus_ berhasil.

Setelah berkendara selama setengah jam dalam keheningan, mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah restoran mewah yang bergaya modern. Begitu Tedros membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, dan kedua matanya memandang restoran di hadapannya, mulutnya menganga. Sama sekali tidak terlintas di pikiran Agatha bahwa Tedros akan mengajaknya ke tempat seperti itu. Tedros tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Agatha. Sepertinya rencananya memang akan berhasil.

"Ayo masuk," kata Tedros sambil mengulurkan lengannya pada Agatha.

Agatha hanya memandangi lengan yang terulur itu dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang di udara. Kemudian setelah beberapa detik, gadis itu mulai tersadar. "Ta-tapi lihat penampilanku!" katanya sambil memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri. "Pakaian seperti ini sama sekali tidak—"

"Kau terlihat cantik, _my princess,_ " kata Tedros, senyuman di wajahnya semakin lebar. "Dan kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaianmu. Aku menyukainya."

Kedua pipi Agatha merona. Dia lupa bahwa pada saat-saat tertentu Tedros bisa berubah sikap menjadi sangat manis, layaknya seorang pangeran berkuda putih dari negeri dongeng. Dengan ragu gadis itu menerima uluran lengan Tedros dan kemudian masuk ke dalam restoran.

Interior restoran itu tidak semewah yang diduga Agatha, membuat gadis itu sedikit lega. Ternyata hanya tipikal restoran modern biasa. Yang membuatnya terlihat lebih mewah hanyalah sebuah panggung lantai kayu berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang diatasnya terdapat seorang musisi sedang menyanyikan lagu romantis dengan suara yang merdu dan diiringi alunan gitar akustik.

Begitu Tedros menggiringnya ke meja tepat di depan panggung, kening Agatha berkerut heran. Ditatapnya Tedros dengan pandangan bertanya. Namun pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

Sesaat setelah mereka duduk, seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan mencatat pesanan. Tepat saat pelayan itu pergi, Tedros bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Sebelah alis Agatha terangkat. "Kau mau kemana?"

Tedros meringis, menampakkan barisan giginya yang putih dan rapi. "Aku harus ke kamar mandi."

Agatha memutar kedua bola matanya, kemudian tertawa kecil yang disamarkannya sebagai dengusan. "Satu kebiasaanmu yang tidak pernah berubah."

Tedros ikut tertawa. "Tunggu sebentar, aku tidak akan lama." Dan dengan itu, Agatha pun sendirian di mejanya.

Karena tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, Agatha mengalihkan pandangannya pada musisi yang bernyanyi di panggung. Gadis itu tak tau lagu apa yang dinyanyikan musisi itu, tapi Agatha menikmatinya. Matanya dipejamkan sementara kepalanya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri, terlalu larut di dalam musik. Begitu musisi itu selesai bernyanyi, restoran segera ramai dengan riuh tepuk tangan para penonton, termasuk Agatha.

Musisi itu membungkukkan badannya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali sebelum turun dari panggung, digantikan oleh seorang pemuda yang menaiki panggung sambil membawa gitar akustik milik musisi sebelumnya. Wajah pemuda itu menunduk karena menyesuaikan kunci gitar. Namun Agatha segera mengenalinya. Rambut pirang, celana _jeans_ , kemeja putih garis-garis, jas, dan _sneaker_ putih. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah Tedros. Dalam hati Agatha bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukannya diatas panggung, dan kemudian dia berdoa agar kekasihnya itu tak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Tedros duduk di kursi yang ditempati musisi sebelumnya dan menatap Agatha dalam-dalam. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Kupersembahkan lagu ini untukmu, selamat ulang tahun, _my favorite girl_."

Agatha terkesiap. Dikeluarkannya ponsel dari saku celananya untuk mengecek tanggal. Benar, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Sementara Agatha memandangi ponselnya, Tedros memetik gitarnya perlahan-lahan dan mulai bernyanyi.

 _Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh_

Kening Agatha berkerut. Sepertinya dia mengenali lagu ini.

 _I always knew you were the best, the coolest girl I know_

 _So prettier than all the rest, the star of my show_

 _So many times I wished you'd be the one for me_

 _I never knew you'd be like this, girl what you do to me?_

 _You're who I'm thinking of, girl you ain't my runner up_

 _No matter what you're always number one_

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah Agatha. Dia memang mengenali lagu ini. Favorite Girl milik Justin Bieber. Lagu yang digunakan Tedros untuk menyatakan perasaannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Perlahan-lahan Agatha memejamkan matanya dan mulai menikmati lagu.

 _My prized possession, one only_

 _I adore ya, girl I want ya_

 _The one I can't live without that's you, that's you_

 _You're my special little lady, the one that makes me crazy_

 _Of all the girls I've ever known, it's you, it's you_

 _My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my favorite girl, my favorite girl_

 _You're used to going out your way to impress this Mr. Wrongs_

 _But you can be yourself for me, I'll take you as you are_

 _I know they said believe in love is a dream that can't be real_

 _So girl let's write a fairytale and show them how it feels_

Saat Tedros kembali menyanyikan bagian _reff_ , Agatha telah benar-benar tenggelam dalam musik. Dia menikmati suara Tedros yang cukup merdu dan alunan gitarnya. Hingga tiba-tiba alunan gitar itu berhenti. Agatha membuka matanya dan mendapati Tedros tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Sebelah tangan memegang mikrofon, dan sebelahnya lagi memegang sebuah mawar merah.

 _You take my breath away, with everything you say_

 _I just wanna be with you, my baby, my baby, oh oh_

 _My miss don't play no games,_

 _Treats you no other way than you deserve 'cause you're the girl in my dream_

Pemuda itu sampai tepat di depannya dan segera berlutut, mengulurkan mawar untuk Agatha. Gadis itu hanya diam, terlalu terpesona untuk berkata-kata.

 _My prized possession one and only_

 _I adore ya, girl I want ya_

 _The one I can't live without, that's you, that's you_

Dan Agatha pun mengambil mawar dari tangan Tedros. Pemuda itu tersenyum, kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah panggung, melanjutkan lagu yang dinyanyikannya hingga selesai.

~SS~

Tedros memandangi Agatha yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Seulas senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah gadis itu sejak acara makan malam mereka tadi. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Tedros ikut tersenyum. Ternyata tidak sia-sia selama ini dia menuruti perintah Sophie tentang berbagai hal, temannya itu memang lebih mengenal Agatha dari siapapun.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kejutanku tadi? Kau senang?" tanya Tedros, membuka percakapan.

Agatha menoleh memandangnya. "Ya," jawabnya. "Dan aku menduga kau tidak merencanakan ini sendirian."

Tedros tertawa. "Memang tidak, Sophie membantuku. Sejak kemarin kami merencanakan ini semua untukmu. Dia memerintahkanku untuk melakukan ini itu, bahkan dialah yang menyuruhku untuk memakai pakaian ini."

Agatha mendengus. "Kurasa itu setimpal karena membuatku menunggu lama kemarin."

"Ngomong-ngomong pakaian itu cocok untukmu."

Tedros hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika Agatha kembali membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan, "Dan juga, terima kasih untuk kejutannya. Katakan itu juga pada Sophie."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Dia mengurungkan apa yang hendak dikatakannya tadi, dan malah berkata, "Akan kusampaikan padanya."

Ya, setidaknya semuanya berakhir bahagia, bukan?

 **-END-**

* * *

Dan sekali lagi, saya bikin sebuah fict yang bener-bener nggak jelas. _Well_ , entah kenapa tiba-tiba pas denger lagunya Justin Bieber yang Favorite Girl langsung mikir kalo lagu itu pantes banget buat Tagatha dan saya bisa bayangin Tedros nyanyi lagu itu. Jadi, ya begitulah. _So, see ya!_

 _Sign,_

 _Aikashita Scarlet_


End file.
